


The Flooding Dark, The Evening Strange by Herongale  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Germany, before the war. Edward Elric travels to Köln in search of a way home. While there, the former Fullmetal Alchemist is reunited with an old enemy, and together they consider the costs of trying to return to a world which does not need them, and which may never want them.
Relationships: Ed/Scar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Flooding Dark, The Evening Strange by Herongale  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flooding Dark, The Evening Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47612) by [herongale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herongale/pseuds/herongale). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [The Flooding Dark, The Evening Strange by Herongale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47612/chapters/62395)  
**Length** : 7:10:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Flooding-Dark-Evening-Strange.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
